An Unusual Meeting
by Jedipati
Summary: Will Turner finds himself outside Lone Pines Mall on October 25, 1985, at a little before 2am.


Author: immortal_jedi aka jedipati

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, nor do I own Back to the Future

Characters: Will Turner, Marty McFly, Doc Brown, Calypso

Rating: G

Summary: Will Turner finds himself outside Lone Pines Mall on October 25, 1985, at a little before 2am.

Word Count: 1147

Author's Notes: This was written for the turningpirate crossover challenge over on livejournal. My prompt: _Write a story involving time travel_.

* * *

Captain Will Turner was used to the odd, the unexplainable. As Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, he had seen more then his fair share of strange happenings. (And even before that, he'd seen lots of things that couldn't be explained.)

This, however, was one of the weirder situations he'd found himself in.

For one thing, his ship was missing, along with his crew. But that had happened before, nearly two years ago. It hadn't lasted long. No, the weird part was the fact that he was standing on solid ground. Will knew he still had four more years before he could step on land.

Will looked around. He wasn't anyplace he recognized, but that wasn't surprising. The ground beneath his feet was hard and black, with short white lines and long yellow lines apparently painted on it.

It was night- well past midnight by the feel of the air- but lamps were set up at regular intervals. The light from the lamps was far too steady to be candlelight, however.

Will shrugged and started to walk. It wasn't like he had any other plan at the moment, and he had to guess that he was here for a reason. He studied the night sky for a moment (it was hard to see the stars, washed out as they were by the lamps) and orientated himself to go south. It took a moment for him to regain his land legs, but eventually, he did.

There was a very large building nearby, surrounded by more of the strange black rock that covered the ground and lit by the odd lamplight. A moment later, he also saw a flicker of firelight. As soon as he saw it, he broke into a jog.

He slid to a stop at the top of a hill and took in the scene below him. There was a strange sort of carriage on its side and on fire, with two other even stranger carriages upright near it.

An older man and a boy perhaps a decade younger then Will himself were standing near the upright carriages, packing something away into the larger one.

Will shrugged. They were dressed oddly, but that oddness seemed to fit the rest of the world around him.

A dog had been watching the two of them, but now it turned toward him and started barking.

The man and the boy looked up at him. Will smirked. He recognized the looks on their faces. It reminded him of the last time he'd seen Jack, when the man had tried to get away with something vastly against the rules that governed Will's life now- Will still wasn't quite sure what, unfortunately. Still, the two below him had the exact same expression on their faces as Jack did when Will caught him.

Will made his way down the hill toward them. "Gentlemen," he said calmly.

The boy stared at him. "Did you just come from a Halloween party?" he asked.

Will frowned. "Halloween party?" he echoed.

"Yeah, cause you're dressed like a pirate," the boy said.

Will shook his head. "I'm a Captain," he said. "And yes, I suppose I am a pirate, in the most obvious sense." He smiled at the lad. "I'm Captain Will Turner, and I'm afraid I'm very confused right now."

They both stared at him. "Wait. You're an actual pirate?" the boy asked.

Will nodded. "I am," he said. "And, unfortunately, very lost. I should be on my ship right now."

"Great Scott!" the old man exclaimed. "Are you actually from the age of sail?"

Will frowned. "I… I'm Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," he said. "It's the year 1754, and I'm not sure what you mean by "age of sail"," he said.

The boy blinked at him. "You're crazy!"

The old man shook his head. "Considering what happened to you, Marty, I suspect he's not," he said. "The experiments could have weakened the space-time continuum and allowed Captain Turner here to travel to us."

"Doc, you don't actually believe him, do you?"

Doc smiled. "I do," he said. "This was something that I'd worried about, though my calculations said that it was unlikely to happen." He peered at Will. "The power it would take, however, makes it even less likely then the Delorean getting struck by lightning."

"Uh, Doc, considering what happened, that's not that unlikely."

"We worked hard to make sure it got struck, Marty. In normal circumstances, the lightning would hit something taller- like the clock tower."

Will shook his head. "What are you talking about, gentlemen?" he asked. He put the slightest bit of authority in his tone, in the hopes that they'd actually explain themselves. "Are you saying that it's because of you that I'm here?"

"Not exactly," Doc said. "I've been doing some experiments in time travel, and one of the side effects was a possible weakening in the space-time continuum, but for someone to spontaneously travel from one time to another would require a magnitude of power greater then that of five lightning strikes."

Will boggled at the man.

"English, Doc," Marty groaned.

"Something else brought him here," Doc finally said.

Will blinked. "Something else? And… something powerful?"

Doc nodded. "I'm sorry, but until I know more about how you got here and now, I'm not sure."

Will sighed and closed his eyes. "Calypso," he muttered.

"Who?"

Will glanced at the boy. "My… employer, you might say," he said. "A very powerful sea goddess."

The other two exchanged glances. Will rolled his eyes. It was clear they didn't believe him, but he wasn't going to bother trying to get them to see sense. "Just believe me, it's her. The _Dutchman_ wouldn't do this, and I don't know anyone else powerful enough to bend this curse of mine to let me step on land."

Before he could say anything else, he was on the _Dutchman_ again, back in his cabin. He blinked in shock. "Calypso?" he asked the air.

She appeared beside him. "Don't worry, Captain Turna. It won't happen again."

"What happened?"

"Those men play an important part in fixing the history of their town, but you should not have been caught in their time. It will not happen again."

"Calypso… will it affect my curse?"

"No, it won't," she said as she vanished.

* * *

Marty McFly stared at the empty space where the crazy pirate had just been standing. "Doc…?"

"That might happen too," Doctor Emmett Brown said. "He "snapped back" to where he was supposed to be. Now, granted, the science is a lot more complicated, and it would take far too long to explain it, so we'll leave it at that."

Marty nodded once. "So, uh…"

"Let's get the truck back to my place, and then I'll drop you off at your house, Marty. I still have to go to the future, you know."

Marty smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

**

* * *

**

So, a short, rather pointless, but silly story from me. And, as usual, I must thank arquenniel for the beta.


End file.
